


Rising to the Challenge

by Ninja_Librarian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, But may be AU tomorrow, Heart to Hearts, Keith's wolf is named Cosmo, M/M, Minor Keith whump, No S7 spoilers, No S8 Spoilers, Pining, Post S6, Set in Canonverse, Who Knows?, Written before S7, all that good stuff, lance is good with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Before setting off for Earth, Team Voltron needs supplies. When they find an allied planet, they also find a young princess who is infatuated with Lance and he is more than happy to flirt with and spend time with her.However, strange incidents begin to happen to Keith anytime he gets close to Lance. Can he and the rest of the team figure out why? And will Keith and Lance rise to the challenge and finally tell each other how they feel?





	1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a road trip requires snacks.

Or, in the case of the Paladins of Voltron, supplies for the trip to Earth.

Still in mourning for the loss of the Castle, the five Lions made their way to the nearest allied planet, Floriana. The King of Floriana heartedly gave them permission to land and restock, and greeted them at the designated landing zone.

The Florians were all tall and willowy, with green-tinted skin, pointed ears, and vines and flowers growing in the place of hair.

“It is an honor to have you stay with us,” King Timus said as the Paladins, Coran, Krolia and Romelle approached. “Please, stay as long as you need.”

“We are eternally grateful for your kindness,” Allura said, shaking his hand. “We have been traveling for several days now, and with very few rations left. We have a very long journey ahead of us, and we could not thank you enough for your generosity.”

“Think nothing of it,” King Timus said with a wave of his hand. “It is the least I and my people can do for Voltron.” He chuckled suddenly. “Though, I must admit, my daughter would never forgive me if I did pass on this opportunity. She’s rather a fan of the Voltron Show.” He glanced past Allura and looked at Lance, chuckling again. “Or, perhaps I should say, is more of a fan of you, Paladin Lance.”

Beside Lance, Keith rolled his eyes, suppressing the urge to groan. A quick glance to his other side saw Hunk and Pidge doing the same thing.

_Just what we need,_ Keith thought. _Lance getting a big ego boost and not letting this one go._

Lance could admit, it was quite a boost to one’s ego to have a princess as a member of your fan club. He grinned. “It’s always a privilege and an honor to meet a fan, and it shall be even more so to meet your daughter.”

“You’ll meet Lavinda at dinner,” King Timus said. “She shall be thrilled. Though I must apologize in advance, for I am certain that you shall have a shadow for most of your stay.”

“Honestly, after the last few weeks, that sounds positively delightful,” Lance said. “The time spent with a lovely young lady is time well spent, after all.”

“Oh brother,” Pidge groaned.

King Timus excused himself to attend a meeting, but had the head butler and head maid of the castle escort the Paladins and their guests to their rooms to freshen up and rest before dinner.

Once King Timus was out of sight and they were walking down the halls, Keith elbowed Lance in the side.

“Ow!” Lance grunted, rubbing his side, glaring at Keith. “What was that for?”

“I don’t care if this princess already likes you, do us a favor and scale back on the flirting,” Keith said. “We need their help, and we don’t need anything to mess it up.”

“Seriously?” Lance snapped, narrowing his eyes. “I’m well aware of that, thank you very much. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you are jealous. Green is not your color, Keith.”

Keith scowled. “What? I am not jealous.”

“Let him have this one, Keith,” Pidge said, turning so that she was walking backwards down the hall. “This may be the first and only time Lance’s flirting pays off for him. Let him have his moment.”

“Hey, my flirting has always worked well in the past, thank you very much!” Lance said, mock offended.

“Right. Sure it has,” Pidge said, pushing back her glasses. “Like how it worked with Nyma? Who proceeded to tie you to a tree to steal the Blue Lion?”

“I was just starting to get through to her…” Lance mumbled.

“And the last princess you flirted with was Allura, and she had you in a headlock less than twenty ticks of you two knowing each other,” Shiro added, smirking slightly as he looked over his shoulder.

“Et tu, Shirogane?” Lance exclaimed. Though, honestly, after the last few days, it was good to Shiro starting to act like he before the whole dying-and-living-in-the-Black-Lion’s-conscious-and-being-resurrected-in-a-clone’s-body thing, so he wasn't complaining with too much earnest. “And my flirting has totally worked on girls before.”

“Such as when?” Pidge asked.

“Such as when Hunk and I were with the mermaids. The ladies there loved the Lance,” Lance said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, but they also tried to mind-control us to feed us to a monster,” Hunk reminded him.

“Glad to know who my real friends are,” Lance snarked as he glared at Hunk, who simply rolled his eyes as Pidge and Shiro laughed.

“Well, Lance, I for one think that Keith has nothing to worry about,” Allura spoke up, smiling over her shoulder. “After all, you most definitely know the best ways to stay on a princess’ good side.”

“Thank you, Allura. Nice to know I have some support around here.” Lance said, sticking his tongue out at Keith in a ‘so there’ fashion. Keith just rolled his eyes.

A few hours later, the Paladins and their companions were escorted down to the dining hall for dinner. Lance was not exactly being subtle about looking around the room at the milling diners, attempting to determine which one was the princess. He was certain that he found the right young lady, who was speaking with King Timus. Lance approached and King Timus smiled upon seeing him.

“Ah, Paladin Lance!” He said. “Dinner will be served shortly. I am glad to see you have rested well.”

“If you think I look this rested after a few hours, you’ll be blinded in the morning by how well I look after a full night’s sleep,” Lance said. He turned to the young lady. “Do I have the honor of being in the presence of the princess?”

The young lady tittered. “Oh, no. I’m not the princess. My father is the prime minister. He could not make it to tonight’s dinner, but sent me in his stead to welcome Voltron,” The lady smiled and looked past Lance. “But I do believe I see the princess and her entourage now.”

Lance turned around to see a few guards approach the dining hall through a side hallway. King Timus clasped a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Let me introduce you to my Lavinda. She’ll be ecstatic. I did not wish for her to be distracted from her afternoon lessons, so your presence is a bit of a surprise.”

“Hoo boy,” Hunk said where he stood with Keith, Shiro, Pidge, Krolia and Romelle, as Allura and Coran played diplomats. “Here we go.”

The guards moved aside, to reveal a woman a few years older than Lance. However, she quickly stepped to the side as the guard announced, 

“Princess Lavinda, Heir to the Florian Empire.”

That was when everyone lowered their gaze slightly.

Lance blinked once in shock at the little girl—around the size of a human seven year old—standing there, her lavender eyes going wide, her mouth forming a small ‘o’, her hands gripping her skirt, the vines that made up her hair twisting and twirling nervously.

Pidge had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

“Ah,” Shiro said, at a loss for words.

“Well,” Krolia said, arching an eyebrow. “This is an unexpected development.”

Lance blinked again, then smiled, getting down on one knee in front of the small princess, offering his hand out towards her. “Never have I been so stunned by someone as beautiful as you, Princess Lavinda. It is an honor to be in your presence.”

“P-Paladin Lance?” The little girl squeaked with nervous delight, as if she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“The one and only,” Lance said, giving her a wink.

Hunk suddenly put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, eyes wide as he whispered, “You didn’t happen to see clones of Lance or me or anyone else other than Shiro, right?”

“Right,” Keith said, moving Hunk’s hand off his shoulder, watching as Princess Lavinda suddenly bounced on her toes, then—all decorum forgotten—she threw her arms around Lance, squealing with delight as he stood up, her on his hip.

“Oh, that is adorable,” Romelle cooed, a hand on her chest.

As dinner was served, everyone found a place to sit, Princess Lavinda grabbing hold of Lance’s hand and leading him to a chair beside hers. Her pale-green tinted cheeks turned a dark green to rival Pidge’s armor as Lance pulled out the chair for her.

During the meal, Keith kept glancing over at Lance and Lavinda, who were chatting animatedly, the little girl with sparkles almost literally in her eyes as she looked up at Lance.

“And you were worried,” Shiro whispered, leaning over towards Keith slightly.

He scoffed. “Only less worried now. Though I’ve got to hand it to him, where Lance fails with women, he definitely succeeds with children.”

“Hmm?” Shiro said, the corner of his mouth lifting. “Perhaps Lance is right. You are jealous.”

“What? That the little kid is all over him? Nope. Dealing with kids is not my strong suit, hasn’t been since _I_ was a kid. More power to him, though.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Shiro said in a slight sing-song tone, leaving Keith to glare at him as Shiro turned to converse with one of the king’s advisors.

Keith glanced down the table again towards Lance and Lavinda, the two of them now laughing over something. Keith knew he’d been gone from the team for a while, but he still couldn’t remember the last time he saw Lance this genuinely happy, his smile that bright. And, for a great number of reasons, that made Keith happy, too.

After the last dishes from the final course were removed, the dinner guests began to go their separate ways, beginning with Lavinda, who did not appreciate her nanny trying to take her to her room and subsequently to bed.

“I want to stay with Lance!” She declared, clinging on tightly to him.

Lance knelt down to her level again, taking one of her hands in his, meeting her eyes. “As much as it troubles me to part from you sweet company, I take comfort in that I shall see you in the morning. And, besides, we won’t be parted for long,” He gave her a wink. “After all, I intend to see you in my dreams.” With that, he pressed a kiss to the back of her small hand.

Lavinda’s face turned the color of a Christmas tree, her smile huge as she bid Lance and the other guests good-night, practically skipping off to bed.

“You are very good with children, Paladin Lance,” King Timus commended as Lance took his seat at the table again.

“I have a big family back home,” Lance explained with a shrug. “Lots of little ones, so lots of practice. Last time I saw her, my youngest sister was about that age, too.”

Keith waited until the adults were all dismissed from the table, most planning to either retreat to their own quarters or go to the parlor for talking, cards, and tea drinking. However, Keith went over and tapped Lance on the shoulder. “Go for a walk in the garden with me?”

Lance looked surprised, but nodded, following Keith outside. They walked in the garden courtyard in quiet for a moment, then Keith said, “I owe you an apology. For doubting you and making a big deal out of nothing.”

“I can be more than just the resident goofball, you know,” Lance said pointedly.

“I know, I know. I’ve seen. But with girls you tend to get, well…” Keith trailed off.

“Distracted?”

“That’s a good word, we’ll go with that one.” Keith said with a nod. “But, yeah, you handled tonight well. You handled the princess being a little kid well.”

“What?” Lance exclaimed, his face and body language suddenly defensive. “You thought I’d be a jerk to a little kid?”

“No, not that,” Keith said quickly, waving his hands slightly, palms out. “Just… I know I couldn’t have handled that kind of situation well, couldn’t have made her that happy. Don’t know if Hunk or Pidge or Shiro or Allura could even do that. So I’m glad that if that kid had to pick anyone in the universe to hero-worship, I’m glad it’s you.”

“Thanks,” Lance said, visibly relaxing. He chuckled. “But give it a few days and Lavinda will be over the hero-worship thing.”

“No, she won’t.” Keith argued. “You’re a good hero.”

“No, I mean, give her a few days and she’ll find out what a regular dork of a person I am and the sparkles and glamour will kind of wear off,” Lance said. “Trust me, I’m speaking from personal experience.”

“You’ve got a regular dork of a hero?” Keith questioned. “Anyone I know?”

Lance laughed at that. “Oh, yeah, you do. It’s Shiro. All the hero-worship kind of went away the moment we got into an argument over the noises laser guns make.”

“Shiro?” Keith said, arching an eyebrow. “Seriously? That guy would eat mac and cheese for every meal if he could get away with it. And not even the good mac and cheese. The cheap store-brand stuff that comes in a box with powder that is more orange dye than actual cheese.”

“So Shiro’s never been your hero?” Lance asked.

“Not like that,” Keith admitted. “I guess he sort of is. He looked out for me when no one else would, when others were willing to just give up on me. You know how long I lasted at the Garrison after the Kerberos mission supposedly failed. He was the only reason I was still there up till then.”

Lance frowned as he studied Keith’s face in the moonlight. “What’s bothering you?”

“What makes you think something’s bothering me?” Keith asked, frowning at Lance.

“You’ve just been… off. The last few days. Like there’s something on your mind that you don’t want to talk about.” Lance said. “You may have changed a lot in two years on the back of a space whale, but I know that didn’t.”

Lance had him there.

Keith paused and heaved a huge sigh, staring up at the sky. “I just… I shouldn’t have left to join the Blade. I mean, I don’t really regret it, and I’m glad I found my mom and everything like that. But I shouldn’t have left. It wasn’t the right decision, because I didn’t want to make a hard decision.”

Lance grabbed Keith’s arm and dragged him over to a bench. Keith gave him a quizzical look as they sat down. “Seemed like this was going to take a while, might as well get comfy. Now. Continue. Why wasn’t it the right decision, and what was the hard decision?”

“You’re the one who told me about the decision,” Keith said. “Six Paladins. Five Lions. That we needed the very best to win the war… I thought me leaving would be ensuring that Voltron just the very best.”

Lance stiffened on the bench. “Keith, that’s a load of quiznak. You’re the best pilot of our generation, both the Red Lion and the Black Lion chose you, heck, Shiro chose you…”

“Everyone else seemed much more worthy, much more capable of doing this whole Paladin thing,” Keith said. “I wasn’t good at being the leader. I messed up so much. I guess I figured that, with Shiro back, he’d be better for that role. But I wasn’t going to take Red back from you, and I knew you wouldn’t do that with Blue and Allura… So leaving altogether was the better option. A coward’s option, maybe, but the better option.”

“I don’t think choosing to go on suicide missions every other day was in any way a coward’s option,” Lance pointed out.

“Yeah, except now I’m back, and I know it was a horrible decision,” Keith said, huffing slightly as he looked up at the stars. “Lance, do you remember the very first time we formed Voltron?”

“Yeah, of course,” Lance said, nodding. “Kind of seared into my brain as the best but weirdest day ever. It felt amazing.”

“And then it took us a whole day to figure out how to do it again, because we had to bond, had to become a team. We formed Voltron the first time by the skin of our teeth and with a lot of emotions running high, and with death imminent.” Keith said. He closed his eyes. “We haven’t formed Voltron since that battle with Lotor.”

“So?”

“So what if we need to form Voltron but can’t? Because if we can’t, it’s my fault.”

“Voltron’s kind of a team thing, buddy.”

“No, I mean, things were tense in that battle with Lotor. It was scary, and we were upset over things we learned about Lotor, and then that Shiro clone went rogue, and yeah we nearly died. We lost the Castle. But you, and Hunk, and Pidge, and Allura, you’ve all been forming Voltron for months while I was gone. You can still function as a team easily, because any growth you’ve gone through individually, you’ve also gone through with each other. But me? I’ve grown, but I’ve grown alone. I’m the outsider.”

_Again._ He thought bitterly.

“Yeah, but you’re still Keith. Still our friend who we trust,” Lance pointed out. “Emphasis on trust. So we’ve got a bit more growing to do, fine, we’ll do it. We’ll sit around and try to look at each other’s head holes, and throw food goo around, and I’m sure somewhere we can find an invisible maze, those aren’t too hard to come by, right?”

Keith snorted at that. “And toss in a training deck set for the skill level of an Altean child.”

“Uh, no, don’t need to give Allura a reason to think that we’re slacking, thank you very much,” Lance said. He put his hand on Keith’s knee. “Look, the point is, we’re in this together. We’ve always been doing this together. Even when you were gone, it wasn’t like things were perfect. We had to relearn some things. For Allura, it was learning new things, being dropped into the middle of a team that was already functioning before things got shaken up. It’s a process, and it’s not a one-time only thing and then, poof, we can form Voltron every time.” He smiled at Keith. “And, for what it’s worth, it’ll be an honor to be your right hand man again. Black Paladin Keith.”

Keith smiled. “It’ll be an honor to have you as my right hand man. Red Paladin Lance. And thanks.”

“No problem.” Lance said. He stood up. “Ready to head back inside?”

“Yeah, sure,” Keith said, following suit. “You going to join the others in the parlor?”

“Nah, I’m going straight up to bed,” Lance said, stretching with a yawn. “Been a long day.

“Agreed,” Keith said, trying and failing to contain his own yawn. Suddenly, he frowned and stopped Lance, who looked at him quizzically. Keith reached up and plucked a small green leaf out of Lance’s hair, then showed it to him. “Leaf.”

“Thanks,” Lance said, nodding slightly. 

Far above, a pair of lavender eyes narrowed through the glass of the window as Keith and Lance made their way back inside the palace.

The Black Paladin should make no mistake: Paladin Lance was hers and hers alone.


	2. Chapter 2

When Keith entered the dining hall the following morning, he smiled at seeing Lance and Lavinda sitting at the table, and Lavinda giggling and blushing over something Lance told her.

He hated to separate them, with both of them looking so happy. Unfortunately, this breakfast was also a bit of a business meeting for the Paladins.

Keith tapped Lance on the shoulder, getting the Latino Paladin’s attention. “Hey, come sit down at the other end with us. We need to discuss what kind of supplies we’re going to need.”

“Isn’t that what the meeting after breakfast is for?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, but Allura says its better if we figure out what we want and need beforehand,” Keith said. “And you’re the one with the cow to feed; the rest of us don’t know what Kaltenecker needs.”

“Ah, that’s true,” Lance said, nodding. “Okay.”

“But, Paladin Lance, you said you’d eat breakfast with me!” Lavinda said, eyes teary as she grabbed hold of his arm.

“Have no fear, milady, I have no intention of abandoning you and your pleasant company so soon,” Lance told her soothingly. “I was merely going to suggest that you and I both move down. Best of both worlds. If that is alright with you, Princess.”

Lavinda frowned, but nodded. She took Lance’s offered hand, and they walked down the table together. Lance pulled out a chair for Lavinda and she climbed up, her eyes bright and her smile wide, as if Lance had just handed her stars.

Keith walked past them both to get to the chair on the other side of Lance.

He paused before pulling out his own chair. Odd. He had this bizarre feeling of being watched… Like eyes boring into his back.

He glanced around, scanning the perimeter. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing no one else seemed to notice or think was off.

Keith shrugged and sat down in the chair…

…only to crash straight to the ground.

Keith blinked stars out of his eyes as he heard Lance exclaim, “Sweet cheese and crackers! Keith!” while on his other side Hunk said, “Keith, buddy, you okay?”

“Yeah…” Keith said with a groan as he sat up, allowing Lance and one of the male servants to haul him to his feet.

“Did you fall out of the chair?” Krolia asked, immediately by his side, Mom-senses probably beyond tingling as she inspected Keith for injuries.

Keith shook his head. “I… I think the chair broke out from under me.”

“I think you’re right,” Lance said, gesturing to the pile of chair pieces on the ground beside them.

“Weird,” Pidge said, frowning as she knelt beside the pile. Her frown deepened as she picked up a former chair leg and inspected it. “The wood is all rotten. I guess Keith’s weight was just too much.”

“It wasn’t like that last night,” Hunk said, frowning as well. “And I sat in that chair, and I weigh, like, a Keith-and-a-half.”

“We apologize profusely for this incident,” The head butler said, bowing low to Keith.

Keith shrugged; though a little bruised, he was mostly just embarrassed from all the attention. “On my end, it’s no harm done. Plus it’s not like it was something you could control. Sorry if it was super valuable or something.”

“It wasn’t,” The Butler said. “Easily replaced. But your friends are right, it is a rather strange occurrence, since it was fine last night.”

The mess was cleaned up, and Keith went to sit on a chair on the other side of the table.

Lavinda smirked ever so slightly to herself before she dug into her breakfast.

*****

The rest of the morning passed without incident, and—after a long meeting—the Paladins and their companions were joining the royal family and other members of the household outside in the gardens that afternoon.

Lavinda tugged on Lance’s hand. “Let me show you the lake!”

“If you’re going to do that, go get some bread from Cook first, to feed the doilungs,” Lavinda’s mother suggested.

Lavinda nodded, instructed Lance to wait for her, then she ran into the palace, pausing to call over her shoulder that she’d be back soon.

“Mind if Cosmo and I join you?” Keith asked, scratching the space wolf behind the ears. “He’s never been around a large body of water before; want to see how he reacts. Especially if we plan on taking him to any beaches on Earth.”

“Sounds good to me,” Lance said. “We’ll lure away the doi-whatchamacallems with bread so that Cosmo doesn’t scare them off.”

Lavinda came running back, clutching a bag of bread to her chest. Her bright smile turned into a brief scowl when she saw Keith, and her eyes narrowed.

Keith suddenly jerked, looking around, brow furrowed.

“Uh, you okay there, buddy?” Lance asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Just… Thought I felt something… You know that old saying about feeling like someone’s walking over your grave?”

“Yeah?”

“I dunno, it’s like that, but someone wants to put me in the grave instead.” Keith said.

“It’s probably the Galra.” Lance said with a shrug. “Or Kolivan, since neither you nor Krolia have updated him in, like, forever.”

“Hmm,” Keith nodded. “I knew there was something we were forgetting to do.” 

Lavinda skipped over and linked her arm with Lance’s as much as she could with the height difference. “Paladin Keith,” She greeted coolly. “Shouldn’t you be joining the others on my mother’s tour of the gardens?”

“Keith and Cosmo are going to come to the lake with us,” Lance explained. “Cosmo’s going to play in the water.”

“I promise he won’t scare away the doilungs,” Keith said. “He just needs to play a little.”

Lavinda looked at Cosmo and her expression changed slightly upon meeting the puppy-dog eyes from Cosmo. No one could resist Cosmo’s puppy-dog eyes. Then she nodded.

“Maybe we could play fetch,” Lance suggested as they walked down the path towards the lake.

“Cosmo hasn’t quite figured out fetch,” Keith explained. “But he can also teleport. So I guess he doesn’t see the point of chasing after something that is thrown when he can get to it instantly, and on his own time.”

“Ah, Cosmo, space dog wonder,” Lance said with a sigh. “As mysterious and emo as his half-human.”

“He is very pretty,” Lavinda said, stroking Cosmo’s fluff.

 _Also like his half-human owner,_ Lance thought as he glanced over at Keith, smirking to himself at the thought.

Lavinda saw where Lance’s gaze went and she narrowed her eyes slightly. With the lake in sight, Keith suddenly took off at a run, yelling, “Come on, Cosmo!”

Tail wagging, Cosmo ran after Keith.

Lance chuckled and shook his head slightly at the two.

Lavinda frowned, her hand curling into a fist slightly.

Keith was almost to the bottom of the hill…

…And then his foot caught on something, sending him tumbling to the ground with a yelp. He rolled and few times and…

SPLASH!

Keith sat up and shook water out of his hair, spitting some out.

Cosmo teleported into the water beside him, licking his face, tail still wagging.

“Keith!” Lance called, running over to the edge of the lake, sticking out his hands for Keith to grab. “Dude, are you okay? What happened?”

“I think I found a rock. Or a tree root. Or something,” Keith said, standing up, flicking his arms slightly to get water off of him, tromping out of the water. Cosmo followed, only to shake out the water in his fur right beside Keith. “Ugh, Cosmo!”

Cosmo went over to Lance for pets and to be assured that he was a Good Boy as Keith sat down on the ground, pulling off his boots and soaked socks.

“You didn’t answer the ‘are you okay’ question,” Lance said, frowning. “Did you twist your ankle? How does that feel? Any water in your lungs?”

Keith shook his head, grimacing as he was hit in the face by his own wet hair from the movement and mentally cringing at the feel of sand and other muck in his hair as well. “No. A few bruises, maybe, but nothing else. Still,” He stood up. “I’m going back to change into dry clothes and clean up.”

“Just walk this time, okay?” Lance said. “And watch where you’re going.”

“Trust me, not a problem there,” Keith said, gathering up his shoes and socks. 

“Will you come back?” Lavinda asked as she came up.

“No, probably better not to tempt fate,” Keith said. “So I’ll see you both at dinner.”

“Oh, what a shame,” Lavinda said, her smile oddly bright, the vines that made up her hair twisting and curling slightly.

As Keith walked back up the heel, Cosmo dutifully on his heels, he heard Lavinda say, “Let’s go over there, Lance, that’s the best spot to feed the doilungs!”

Keith was nearly back inside when he heard, “Whoa. I knew you were going to the lake, I just didn’t think you were going to get in the lake.”

He turned to look at Hunk, Pidge and Romelle. “Trust me, it wasn’t planned.” He told them.

“Did Cosmo push you in?” Romelle asked, petting Cosmo. “No, you are too good to do that, aren’t you Cosmo?” She cooed at the wolf.

Cosmo tilted his head back in both pride and because Romelle had found the best scratching spot behind his ears.

“Cosmo is innocent,” Keith said. “I tripped while running to the lake. And fell down the hill. And landed in the lake.”

“Geeze, Keith,” Pidge said, putting a hand on her hip. “You know Lance is supposed to be our resident bad luck magnet, right?”

“Aw, come on, Pidge, I think that’s a bit of an exaggeration,” Hunk said.

Pidge’s eyes narrowed and she pushed back her glasses. “Hunk, you have to face the music and accept that your best friend is a walking disaster. Last week, he got his hand stuck in something trying to do maintenance work on Red. It took you, me and Coran three hours to get him unstuck. The day before that, he sat in food goo. Even his Monsters and Mana character can’t catch a break. I love the guy, but he’s a hot mess.”

 _Emphasis on hot,_ Keith thought, then shook his head. “I’m going to go get cleaned up. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

So he was two for two on the “weird accidents and bad luck” thing. It was just totally random, wasn’t it?

*****

Everything after that was fine.

Until after dinner.

The meal itself went well. The food was excellent and there was much conversation. Over dinner, Keith leaned over towards Lance, getting his attention, not taking any note of the scowl on Lavinda’s face at the intrusion.

“Hey,” He said. “You mind running down to the hangers with me after dinner? I just want to check in on the Lions.”

Lance nodded. “Sounds great.”

Lavinda’s grip around her spoon tightened slightly, but then she nearly dropped the utensil as Lance asked her if she would be interested in meeting the Red Lion, to which she quickly said yes to.

The last course had been finished and the servants were starting to collect dishes as the diners moved on to other activities. Keith stood up and pushed away from the table, turned to start towards the door…

And winced, shoulders scrunching, at the sound of dishes crashing to the ground.

Looking down, he saw that the tablecloth had somehow gotten tucked into the belt of his armor. Fortunately, all of the dishes and utensils were made of wood, so the only real mess was the dinnerware cluttering together and leftover food and drink being spilled on the floor.

“I am so sorry…” Keith said, feeling his cheeks heat slightly as he started to scoop up dishes off the floor.

“Not your fault,” Lance said, coming around the table to help him. “Looks like the tablecloth got snagged on your belt.”

“Congratulations, Keith,” Pidge said dryly, leaning her arm on the back of her chair, smirking slightly. “Not only have you usurped Lance from his rank as Number Three, you’ve also taken his role of ‘human bad luck magnet’.”

“Pidge…” Shiro said warningly. She merely shrugged in response.

Reaching for a bowl at the same time, Keith and Lance’s fingers brushed, both looking up at each other at the same time, neither sure who should move first…

Lavinda grit her teeth. That was the last straw…

There was the sound of two small hands hitting the table and everyone in the dining hall whirled around to look at Lavinda, her eyes narrowed as she pointed at Keith and yelled, “Paladin Keith, I challenge you to a duel for the courtship and hand in marriage of Paladin Lance!”

“What?” Lance said blankly, blinking in confusion. “Wait, no, I think there’s been a mistake… Keith and I, we’re not courting or…”

“I saw you two, in the gardens,” Lavinda said, folding her arms over her chest. “Paladin Keith plucked a leaf out of Paladin Lance’s hair.”

Immediately, most of the Florians began to murmur and a few pressed their hands to their chests.

“What does that mean?” Romelle whispered.

“Please just tell me it wasn’t something highly inappropriate that a young princess shouldn’t have seen?” Hunk whispered, eyes wide.

“No, but it is a highly intimate gesture involved in courtship,” Coran answered. “The flowers and leaves in the Florians’ hair takes a long time to grow and are highly valued. Allowing a lover to take a leaf indicates the seriousness of the relationship, and plucking a flower from each other is part of their marriage ritual.”

“No, look, a leaf from a tree just landed on my head, it was nothing!” Lance insisted.

“Then Paladin Keith should forfeit now, if he does not court you with intent of marriage, so that you can be treated with the love and respect you deserve!” Lavinda asserted.

“But, we’re not—” Lance started to say.

But before he could get any further, Keith—ever the hothead, ever the one to rush head first into things—stood up, looked the princess directly in the eyes and said,

“I accept your challenge.”

“WHAT?!” Lance yelled in the silence that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at https://ninja-librarian.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I forgot about this. I didn't. Technically. I had to do some rewriting thanks to the powers-that-be that decided that what I really needed was a brand new hard drive in my laptop, and told me that by completely destroying the old one.
> 
> Also, I decided to make it four chapters instead of three. Hope you enjoy!

“I knew Keith was always ready to fight anything and everything, I just didn’t realize that included a seven year old,” Shiro said as Lavinda marched out of the hall to prepare for the following morning’s duel.

“Really, you’re surprised?” Pidge said, turning to him. “Didn’t you once tell me that you two met because he stole your quiznaking car?”

Shiro frowned and rubbed his face with his hand. “Yeah, you’re right, I don’t know why I’m surprised…”

“Accepting Lavinda’s challenge was not a wise decision, Paladin Keith,” King Timus said with a sigh.

“King Timus, I can promise you that Keith is an expert fighter, but he will do nothing to harm your daughter,” Allura quickly assured him.

“Eh?” The king said, looking at her in surprise. “Oh, I am not worried about Lavinda. I am, however, worried about Paladin Keith. Especially as I believe Lavinda is the cause for the incidents that have befallen him today.”

“What do you mean?” Krolia asked, frowning slightly.

In response, King Timus placed his hand on the tabletop, between his fingers, moss began to grow until it spread all over.

“The royal line has the ability to grow and manipulate plants,” He explained, lifting his hand. He waved his hand and the moss disappeared. “She could manipulate the wood of the chair this morning, damaging the structural integrity so that it rotted. She could also manipulate roots—most likely what led to your unexpected swim this afternoon, Keith—as well as the fibers in the linen.”

“Geez, Keith, you sure did manage to piss off a pint-sized princess,” Pidge said. “But at least now you know how Lavinda’s going to fight you tomorrow.”

“I’ve still got height, stealth, and experience on my side,” Keith said confidently.

“And?” Shiro prompted, giving Keith a glare.

“And… I won’t actually hurt her,” Keith added. He was honest, though he wouldn’t deny that he was sorely tempted now that he knew that all of his strange accidents were because of her.

King Timus still looked grim. “I still wish you hadn’t accepted. Her mother and I could have prevented this had we had time to step in; but your hasty acceptance has taken this matter out of our hands completely due to our laws. Especially since I am certain that Lavinda will not be the one you face in combat.”

“But, she’s the one who challenged Keith,” Romelle pointed out. “So why wouldn’t she face him?”

“Because she is an only child,” Queen Callia spoke up. She placed her hand on her husband’s arm. “The duel for courtship is predominately a formality, while in decaphoebs past it was an intense, often deadly ritual. It is a symbol of the seriousness and intent of marriage between the heir and their intended. In present times, it is mostly for show for the kingdom, to let the people know that an engagement and marriage is imminent in the royal family, and a promise of honor and integrity for the intended’s family. However, that is typically when the party being challenged is from the intended’s family. In that scenario, win or lose, there is not a difference in the outcome of an eventual engagement and marriage. Challenging another lover is an incredibly serious matter. Even with Keith’s assurances that he will not harm Lavinda, she will not do the same.”

“I can dodge some plants,” Keith said at the same time Lance said into his hands pressed against his face, “Not. Lovers.”

“That is not what she means,” King Timus said. “As the sole heir to the throne and as the challenge is towards another lover, Lavinda has full rights to choose someone to fight in her place.”

“So… Like, one of the guards or something?” Hunk asked, glancing over his shoulder at the guards at the doorway.

“Not whom I think she will choose,” The king said, shaking his head slightly. “And I truly apologize, Paladin Keith, and sympathize.”

“Wait, why?” Lance asked, moving his hands from his face.

“Because I believe Lavinda will make her champion the same person whom I fought for Callia’s hand,” King Timus said. “Her uncle, Callia’s elder brother.”

“Who has lost only ever lost one duel,” Queen Callia said. “Timus’ challenge for my hand. And I don’t believe he will lose a second.”

“Well, too bad, he’s gonna,” Keith said. “How is it set up? Is it hand-to-hand? Swords?”

Queen Callia and King Timus exchanged a glance, but it was Coran who answered.

“Traditionally,” He said. “These courtship duels involve the oldest form of Florian warfare: Archery.”

Keith blinked once, feeling the blood drain from his face.

He’d never done archery before. He was barely skilled at handling a gun. And by ‘barely’ he meant he was good enough to not shoot his own team members.

Perhaps he had been a little too hasty…

“Oh my God,” Hunk groaned at Keith’s expression. “Lance is going to have to marry a seven year old…”

*****

There was a pattern that had quickly developed.

Arrow grabbed from quiver. Arrow notched. Bow drawn. Bow aimed. Bow released. A curse word that varied in volume and vulgarity.

Keith tried his best to ignore the comments behind him.

“Oh, that… that was close. At least he had… good form?” Hunk said.

“He’s gripping the bow too hard, pulling the string too tight,” Krolia commented.

“He hit the target this time!” Shiro said, pride evident in his voice.

“Now, let’s not be too hasty there, Shiro, there was a rather strong gust of wind just now,” Coran pointed out.

Keith growled and finally yelled “I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!”

“Yeah, we know!” Pidge yelled back, her hands cupped around her mouth. “Because in case it wasn’t clear enough, you made a dumb-quiznak split second decision! This is why you don’t do that, Keith!”

Lance sat on a bench his head in his hands.

Why did Keith have to suck so bad at archery?

Why had the universe put his fate into Keith’s hands?

And, more importantly, why had the universe thought it was so stinking hilarious to put his fate into Keith’s hands with the one weapon Keith was completely useless with?

Finally, he took a deep breath and lifted his head, standing up.

“Are you all right, Lance?” Allura asked.

“I’m going to have to Princess Merida this and take my fate into my own hands,” Lance declared. “And _Princess Diaries Two_ this sitch.”

“Lance, we’re trying to avoid a _Princess Diaries Two_ this sitch…” Hunk said as Lance walked past. “No engagements, royal or otherwise…”

Lance walked over to Keith, who sent another arrow down-range. They both winced at the sound of something far, far beyond the target breaking.

“Sorry!” Keith yelled.

“Okay, so, Mr. I-Wear-A-Fanny-Pack-Unironically-Because-I’m-Always-A-Prepared-Boy-Scout doesn’t know how to use a bow and arrow. Just, you know, one of the oldest weapons known to mankind.” Lance commented. “And apparently alien-kind. As you’re both, you should really be ashamed of yourself here.”

Keith glared at him over his shoulder. “And you know how to shoot an arrow?”

“Actually, yes, I do,” Lance told him, folding his arms over his chest. “I did it at summer camp back in middle school. Came in fourth place in the boys’ division at the end-of-camp tournament, by the way. And usually I wouldn’t mind letting you make a fool of yourself like this, but considering it’s my hand in marriage that is at stake, I figure it’s in my best interest to make sure you can actually hit the target.”

“I hit the target!” Keith argued, pointing downrange.

“Yes. You did. With a strong gust of wind helping you. Also, it’s in the one-point ring.”

“Oh. It is? You don’t just get points for hitting the target? The rings mean how many points you get?”

Lance stared at him, his face stony as he internally struggled between screaming and strangling the Black Paladin in front of him. “… Yes, Keith. That’s how competitive archery works.”

Keith huffed, glancing at the target again, then the bow in his hands, and then he shoved it at Lance. “Prove it.”

Lance took the bow, took Keith’s spot on the firing line, and grabbed an arrow. Nocked, drew back, stood still for a few seconds….

THWACK!

“That,” Lance said, looking back at Keith. “Is nine points.”

Keith frowned, seeing the great distance between his own arrow, which was limply hanging from the very bottom of the target, and Lance’s, which was in the yellow.

Yes, that was quite a difference. He could admit that.

He took a deep breath and sucked up his pride and said, “Show me how to do that again.”

“I’m going to do one better. I’m going to make it so that you go through every step correctly with your body in the right position.” Lance said, handing him the bow. “Back on the line.” Keith did so. “Right foot back some. Point your toe a little more. Yes, like that.”

To Keith’s surprise, Lance came to stand directly behind him.

“Nock an arrow, then lift your bow like you’re going to shoot,” He ordered.

Keith did so. He felt his skin heat as Lance’s hands wrapped around his arms, guiding and pulling. He felt his heart pick up pace some as Lance’s voice whispered in his ear.

“Now look down the shaft of your arrow… Take aim… Release.”

Keith let go of the bowstring, the arrow flying down range.

THWACK!

Lance made an approving noise. “Seven points. Nice job.”

“Thanks.” Keith said.

“Do it again, on your own,” Lance encouraged. Keith grabbed another arrow, nocked it, then drew back into the same position Lance had shown him. He took careful aim and…

THWACK!

The arrow was firmly in the target again.

“You’re a fast learner when you finally get told how to do something right,” Lance commented with a nod.

“Thanks,” Keith said. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “And I’m sorry. There’s no way I’m going to be able to beat this guy if he’s as good as the King and Queen say he is.”

Lance put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Just do your best. Allura and King Timus are sure they can find a loophole or something.” He chuckled a bit darkly. “Or, hey, worst come to worst, Red will most definitely take you back and Shiro can pilot Black and I may be stuck here but at least there’s still Voltron.”

“Don’t say that,” Keith said. “Besides, I’m sure Red would refuse to leave without—” Keith trailed off, his eyes wide. Then, breathlessly, he said, “I have an idea.”

He thrust the bow into Lance’s hands and ran, ignoring everyone as they called after him.

Keith didn’t stop running until he was in front of the Lions. He stared at each in turn then said,

“I need your help.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So… Like, is Keith going to come back, or…?” Hunk said anxiously.

“He still has five doobashes,” Coran said.

“Plenty of time to accept defeat,” Declared a newcomer, who was trailed by a beaming Lavinda and her resigned-looking parents.

“Tiberius,” King Timus said with a sigh. “Surely you do realize the folly in all of this?”

“There is no folly in defending the honor of the family and securing the object of my beloved niece’s heart!” Tiberius declared, placing his hand on Lavinda’s head.

“Tiberius, she’s seven,” Queen Callia sighed.

“Are you saying honor has an age minimum, sister?” Tiberius demanded, hugging his niece to him.

The King and Queen gave the Paladins—but particularly Lance—an apologetic look.

“Though I see that perhaps the honor of Lavinda’s intended is perhaps not valued as much as her own,” Tiberius said, looking around. “Where is the soon-to-be-defeated?”

“I’m here,” Keith said, walking up to the group. He looked incredibly relaxed and confident—which Lance hoped was warranted as he tried not to look at the arrow Keith had shot earlier that was still hanging limply from the target.

“Black Paladin,” King Timus said. “Are you ready?”

Keith nodded and he picked up a bow.

King Timus didn’t even get through asking Tiberius if he was ready before the Florian was up at the shooting line.

Lavinda bounded up to Lance and took his hands, grinning. “Do not worry. This will be over swiftly and be only a mere formality in the beginning of our eternal happiness.”

“Ah,” Lance said, trying hard not to gulp. “Great. Good to know.”

Lavinda’s grin grew and she skipped away to her mother’s side.

King Timus sighed and gave Lance an apologetic look before waving the spectators back. “The rules are simple. One round. Five arrows per shooter. One shooter at a time. The shooter will release one arrow, then his opponent. Highest score wins the duel. The black arrows represent the Black Paladin, and the green arrows represent the Crown of Floriana. As the challenged, the Black Paladin shoots first.”

Keith stepped up to the quiver and pulled out a black arrow.

He carefully found the stance Lance had shown him. Remembered the way Lance had shown him to draw the bow back.

He looked down the shaft of the arrow.

He released.

The arrow struck the target with a definitive THWACK!

Keith let his shoulders relax when he saw where the arrow had struck, not too far away from the first arrow he had found success with.

Keith stepped away from the line and watched as Tiberius sauntered forward, expertly nocking an arrow and effortlessly drawing the string.

Tiberius released the arrow…

And watched as—in mid-air—the arrow caught on fire and dissolved into ash, leaving behind only wisps of feathers from the fletches and a small piece of metal from the point.

Everyone stared in stunned silence.

“Uh…” Hunk said quietly. “Are they… Are they supposed to do that?”

“No…?” Allura responded, but sounded unsure.

Keith smirked slightly as he came up to the shooting line, nudging a wide-eyed, gaping Tiberius and said, “My turn.”

Tiberius was still staring downrange but moved back.

Keith once more found his stance and drew another arrow. Aimed.

THWACK!

This arrow was a little lower, and therefore lower on the points scale, but it still hit the target.

Tiberius, who had shaken off the shock of his first arrow, marched back up to the line and grabbed another arrow.

He released.

The arrow flew through the air.

The arrow was going for the dead center of the target.

But, before it could hit the target, the arrow disappeared.

There was once more stunned silence.

“Er, is it possible that the arrow went behind the target?” King Timus asked a guard, who went to check. She shook her head no.

Romelle suddenly let out a small scream and stumbled backwards into Hunk.

Right beside where she had been standing, embedded in the dirt, was a green arrow.

“That was not there before,” Krolia said, frowning.

Keith’s smirk grew bigger as he went up to the shooting line as Tiberius went over to look at the arrow in disbelief.

However, he hadn’t even drawn back when Tiberius’ hand clamped down on his shoulder, spinning him around.

“What kind of sorcery are you using, Black Paladin?” He demanded.

“Sorcery? I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m just trying to win the duel and my friend’s hand in marriage. Is that not the terms that were established?” Keith asked innocently.

“There has to be some explanation for this!” Tiberius declared.

“Perhaps that explanation is that you’re bad at archery,” Keith said with a shrug.

Tiberius grew furious at that. “I am the best at archery! These two arrows were a fluke! And I’m willing to bet they were rigged.”

With that, he took one of Keith’s black arrows out of the quiver and said, “I am certain that your arrows will work flawlessly despite your clear dismal skill.”

Keith took a step back and said, “If you’re sure, then. Shoot it and see for yourself.”

Tiberius did so. He nocked Keith’s arrow, drew it back, aimed for the target, released…

And watched with horror as the arrow froze in mid-air.

Literally.

Ice grew around the arrow, completely encasing it, the ice clawing towards the ground, a small glacier forming and grasping at the grass, effectively trapping the arrow.

There was more silence.

“WHAT THE HECK?!?!?” Pidge yelled.

“I told you, I wasn’t using sorcery,” Keith said calmly. “And that your arrows weren’t rigged.”

“I believe you about one of those two statements,” Tiberius said, voice shaky.

“If not sorcery, what form of trickery and deceit are you using?” Lavinda demanded as she strode forward, her fists on her hips and her face full of anger as she glared at Keith.

“Not trickery, and not deceit,” Keith argued. “But I’ll give you a few hints. What happened to the first arrow?”

“It caught on fire,” Lavinda answered readily, looking annoyed.

“Right. What Lion of Voltron does Lance pilot?”

“The Red Lion.”

“Also correct. And what element is the Red Lion the guardian of?”

The anger in Lavinda’s face dissolved and her eyes widened as she whispered, “Fire…”

Keith nodded. “And I pilot the Black Lion. The Black Lion is the guardian of the sky, and can move through time and space. The Black Lion used one of her power’s to move the arrow away from the target. And the Blue Lion, the Lion Princess Allura pilots and the Lion Lance used to pilot, is the guardian of water. One of the Blue Lion’s weapons is an ice canon. I’m sure that if your uncle shoots two more arrows, we will see what the Yellow and Green Lions would do to them.”

“So, you’re saying that the Lions of Voltron cheated?” Tiberius asked, still looking confused.

“I wouldn’t use the word ‘cheated’,” Keith explained. “Rather, they were invoked.” Keith knelt down on Lavinda’s level and met her eyes. “Princess, I know that you really like Lance. He kind of has that effect on people. He’s kind, and loyal, and funny, and has a big heart. I get it, I do. I’d want him to stay forever, too.

“But the Lions love and protect their Paladins. Voltron needs Lance, and, by proxy, the universe needs him. He’s a Paladin, and one of the best pilots I’ve ever met. The Lions don’t want him to stay here. They need him to be a Paladin. To help protect the universe.”

Lavinda had lowered her gaze by this point, staring at the ground. Her voice was shaky as she said, “I… I forfeit.”

With that, she turned and ran away, tears streaking down her face.

Keith stood up, feeling guilty.

“I’m sorry,” He said.

“We all knew that there was a chance she would face disappointment,” Queen Callia said, giving Keith a small smile as she laid a hand on his shoulder. “And this was the best way for her to do so.”

Lance stared at the door Lavinda had disappeared behind. “Do you think it’d make things worse if I went and talked to her?”

Queen Callia and King Timus nodded and Lance followed the small princess.

Keith watched him go, only turning towards Pidge when he felt her small fist hit his shoulder playfully. “Nice job, Black Paladin,” She said.

“Thanks,” He said.

“But you know,” Pidge said, smirking slightly. “It shouldn’t have taken a pint-sized princess for you to realize how you feel about Lance.”

Keith frowned as Pidge darted back to the safety of Shiro’s side.

He didn’t want to admit it.

Would never admit it.

But Pidge was right.

*****

Lance knocked on Lavinda’s door and, surprisingly, was granted entry.

“Lavinda?” He said softly as he entered, his chest aching at seeing the little girl face-down on her bed, her shoulders bobbing as she cried into her blankets. “Can we talk?”

“What is there to talk about?” Lavinda snapped, lifting her tear-stricken face to look at him. “Paladin Keith won. I forfeited. You should be with him, celebrating his victory.”

Lance sat on the floor beside the bed. “I can’t celebrate when you’re upset. All of your feelings are valid, Lavinda, and I’m sorry things went down like this.”

“It’s my fault,” Lavinda said, sniffling as she sat up. “I challenged Paladin Keith. I tried to hurt him.”

“You were jealous. That’s okay. Everyone gets that way every now and then,” Lance assured her. “Trust me, I get jealous all the time. Of older siblings who get to do everything first, of people who have more skill than me—”

“Yes, but you don’t hurt them for it, do you?” Lavinda asked.

“I try not to,” Lance said. “It happens sometimes, though. Usually with words. But we need to talk. About us. About why even if you had won the duel, why we wouldn’t work.”

Lavinda’s face clouded with anger. “Don’t say you’re too old or I’m too young. My parents have been saying that since last night. Everyone has.”

“Well, it is a factor, but not the only factor,” Lance told her. “Keith was right: I have a duty to the universe to be a Paladin. Just like you have a duty to your people to become the best queen you can be. As much as I’d do my best to help you with that, I know I’m not cut out for that job. But I’m pretty good at the one I do have. Besides. I want to go to my own home planet soon. We’re trying to get there now. I want to see my family. I don’t think I’m in a good place for a romantic relationship with anyone right now. Especially not with trying to finish a war.”

Lavinda turned her face away from him.

“You should reconsider. For Paladin Keith.” She said.

Lance chuckled and shook his head. “No way. Keith’s my bud, but I don’t have feelings for him like that. And I’m certain he doesn’t have feelings like that for me.”

“But he must,” Lavinda said, whipping around to look at him. “Because he fought for you.”

“He fought for me as one of his Paladins,” Lance argued.

“Would he have spoken so quickly, accepted the challenge so quickly, if it had been Princess Allura, or Paladin Hunk, or Paladin Pidge?” Lavinda asked. “Or said all of those kind things about you?”

Lance thought about it for a moment.

No. Keith wouldn’t have. Maybe for Shiro, yes, but no one else.

“I…”

Lavinda got down from her bed and cupped Lance’s face in her hands. “I know of what I speak.”

She let go of Lance’s face and brushed off the skirt of her dress with a melodramatic sigh. “I should apologize to Paladin Keith and the others. It’s the grown-up, future-queen thing to do, right?”

Lance smiled at her. “It is indeed.” He got to his feet and offered her his arm. “May I escort you, milady?”

Lavinda’s eyes were still watery, but her smile was bright.

*****

The others were packing up and preparing the Lions to leave. After the duel, it was mutually agreed upon that it might be awkward for all parties involved if the Paladins extended their stay.

But Keith was surprised to see Lance escorting Lavinda up to him.

Lavinda let go of Lance’s arm, and clasped her hands in front of her, looking genuinely demure.

“I apologize, Paladin Keith, for causing you distress and challenging you to a duel,” She said. Suddenly, though, she looked fierce as she raised her head, looking every bit the future queen she would be. “But you should know that, in ten years’ time, I may challenge you again for the hand of Paladin Lance. When the war is won, and I am older, wiser, and able to compete for myself and not by proxy, and bearing that he is not wed at that time. Consider this warning an apology gift.”

“Uh…” Keith said, blinking slightly. “Okay? Thanks? I forgive you?”

Lavinda’s demeanor once again changed to that of a cheery, seven year old girl. “Thank you! I hope you have safe travels!”

With that, she skipped away to her parents’ side.

Keith stood stunned, watching her go. Then he grinned and shook his head.

“Now that’s someone I really want to be in the coalition,” He told Lance.

“She’ll be a great queen someday,” Lance agreed. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair nervously. “But, get this. She honestly thinks that the reason you accepted the challenge in the first place was because you like me.”

“Well, I do like you,” Keith said, ignoring the burning feeling of Pidge’s smug look at his back. “You’re my friend.”

“Yeah, that’s what I told her,” Lance said. He smiled in what would have been a bashful way if Keith thought for even a moment that Lance had a bashful bone in his body. “Kids, huh?”

“Yeah,” Keith said weakly. “Uh, let’s get ready to go….”

And so the Paladins continued on their journey towards Earth.

And, unfortunately for the Black and Red Paladins, the long journey gave them ample opportunity to dwell on their inner thoughts.

Which, for the Black Paladin, mostly consisted of the Red Paladin.

And for the Red Paladin, well, his thoughts mostly consisted of the Black Paladin.

Their little detour on Floriana gave them a lot to think about.


	5. Ten Years Later...

“I thought you said Allura agreed to a small party,” Keith hissed in an undertone to Lance.

“This is apparently the Altean equivalent of ‘small party’,” Lance said, looking out at the sea of guests at their engagement party. There was family and friends, of course, and people from the Garrison and Blade members, but there were also freedom fighters and diplomats who had come to celebrate the fact that the Black and Red Paladins were (finally) engaged.

Lance wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist. “Come on, babe. Let’s go make the rounds. Be polite and all that.”

“Do we have to?” Keith whined slightly. “I’d rather steal one of those trays of food and maybe a bottle of wine and go find a nice, quiet corner somewhere.”

“That’s going to be our after-party,” Lance assured him, leading him straight over to where Sam and Colleen Holt were chatting with Iverson and Kolivan, figuring it’d be for the best for Keith’s patience to start small.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, a pretty young Florian woman approached them, beaming. “Paladin Lance. Paladin Keith. Felicitations for your impending nuptials.”

Lance and Keith stared at her for a moment.

“Lavinda?” Lance said, shocked.

Princess Lavinda grinned. “Hi.”

“Hi!” Lance said, recovering. “We weren’t expecting to see you here!”

“Well, I did warn Paladin Keith that in ten years I’d be ready to challenge him again for you hand in marriage, Paladin Lance,” Lavinda said, looking very serious.

Lance and Keith shared a wary look.

Lavinda laughed. “I’m just kidding. I’m very happy for you two. Besides, I’m taken. I have a very lovely boyfriend who is over perusing your food table.”

“I’m glad to hear that, beyond the relief that you don’t actually want me to use my lack of archery skills in a duel for my fiancé,” Keith said, visibly relaxing.

Lavinda giggled, then pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek, then Keith’s. “I wish you happiness, peace, and for your hearts to always be full of love.”

“Thank you,” Lance said, squeezing Keith tigher to him. “That means a lot to us.”

“Especially from you,” Keith added. “Since you basically jump-started our relationship. We’d still be dancing around our feelings if it weren’t for you.”

“Glad I could be of use,” Lavinda said. Something caught her eye behind her. “Ah, there’s Elmwyr. I’ll leave you to your other guests, and hopefully I can introduce my boyfriend to you later.”

“We’d be delighted,” Lance told her.

After Lavinda walked away, Lance and Keith stared at each other.

“Can you believe it’s been ten years since I won your hand in marriage?” Keith said, taking Lance’s hand in his.

“Technically, you didn’t. Lavinda forfeited.”

Keith smirked and brought Lance’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. “Are you sure about that?”

Lance felt his face burn. “Quiznak, Keith! You can’t just say stuff like that while we’re in public!”

Keith’s grin grew.

“Then I doubt you’ll be able to handle all the stuff I plan to say in private.”


End file.
